Guilty Pleasure
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: Tyki x OC/Lavix OC. De no gustar, favor de no leer c: Primer Shot:"Todo comenzó por su propia torpeza, saliendo a caminar por las calles olvidando dentro de una habitación de Hotel su propia Arma Anti-Akuma. De cualquier peligro que hubiera esperado, el Lord Tyki Mikk había sido la última persona que deseó ver" M for Safe
1. Chapter 1

En sí todo esto es producto de mi aburrimiento... Las parejas serán Tyki x OC y Lavi x OC~ De no ser que les aggrade favor de no leer entonces c: Serán únicamente Two-Shots...ya que solo escribí dos episodios(?) de esta cosa ya que me había enfadado un poco nwn;

Gracias~(?)

**Disclaimer: D'Gray-Man NO es de nuestra propiedad~. A excepción del OC, ese me pertenece(?) c:**

* * *

**~Guilty Pleasure~**

**I**

La lluvia seguía cayendo.

Había pasado ya más de una semana desde que aquella tormenta arrasó sobre aquel pequeño pueblo, impidiéndole a esos jóvenes exorcistas el poder tomar el barco hacia su siguiente destino, y por ende, poder regresar a ese lugar al cual muchos ya estaban más acostumbrados a llamar por "hogar".

Posando una mano sobre aquella cristalina ventana, no pudo evitar el soltar un corto y cansado suspiro. Desde que dicha tormenta había comenzado no había podido abandonar aquella habitación de hotel, extrañando el poder sentir la fría o incluso también cálida briza del viento contra su rostro, los rayos de sol tocar su piel…Añoraba el poder salir a pasear por alguna parte de ese pueblo, no importaba si no conocía el lugar o si incluso llegaba a perderse o encontrarse con un Akuma, todo lo que más deseaba en ese momento era el poder _salir_.

Sobre aquel cristalino material podía ver su rostro siendo reflejado, podía ser capaz de admirar su pálido rostro como triste mirada. Ante dicho reconocimiento, la joven pelinegra no pudo evitar el fruncir un poco las cejas. Odiaba, también, el hecho de que sus emociones podían ser leídas como un libro de primaria en sus ojos: eran tan claros; tan…obvios. Y ahora que lo recordaba, hacía ya mucho tiempo el joven exorcista pelirrojo le había hecho mención de ello.

-Veo que tenía razón…- murmuró para sí, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos mientras ahora recargaba su espalda contra la pared a un costado de la ventana; y a los segundos, los volvió a abrir, encontrándose con aquel fondo vacío de la silenciosa habitación.

Sus compañeros estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones—, o tan siquiera eso deseaba pensar tras no haber sabido del paradero de ninguno de ellos desde hacía ya varios días. ¿Qué estarían haciendo?, se cuestionó en silencio, mirando ahora de reojo al exterior. No podía ver otra cosa salvo oscuridad, y las pequeñas gotas de lluvia caer. Sus labios se fruncieron en una pequeña mueca de disgusto, volviendo a suspirar.

Dentro del silencio de la habitación el sonar de sus botas contra el suelo de madera parecía producir un pequeño eco, siendo al parecer el único sonido que indicaba que había una persona viva dentro de aquella habitación. Con uno que otro paso se encontró frente a la puerta, observando detalladamente la perilla, pensando sobre si sería correcto salir a dar un paseo en tan altas horas de la noche, sobre todo porque la lluvia no parecía siquiera calmar.

Descartó casi instantáneamente todos esos pensamientos negativos, abriendo casi de golpe la puerta. El silencio le recibió en el pasillo. No parecía haber nadie transitando por entre el lugar, o tampoco parecía que alguien estuviera despierto. Todo era tan silencioso, que atrajo un escalofrío por su espalda. A pesar de que el ruido no era algo que ella apreciara en mucho, un silencio tan tétrico como ese tampoco era en mucho de su agrado.

Le dedicó una mirada a las respectivas habitaciones de sus compañeros, no encontrando movimiento alguno. Con más cuidado y lentitud, cerró a sus espaldas la puerta de su habitación, comenzando su camino fuera del lugar.

Aquella sensación que las gotas de lluvia producían al chocar contra su rostro era un sentimiento que no estaba del todo segura saber cómo describir con palabras, embozando una boba sonrisa ante dicho pensamiento. Extrañaba eso. Aunque si se ponía a pensar mejor, ni siquiera estaba segura sobre que podía significar _eso_. Giró sobre sus pies, realizando una pequeña pirueta mientras mojaba sus zapatos con aquellos grandes charcos que tardarían mucho en desaparecer, salpicando a sus alrededores; por éste tipo de acciones que se encontraba realizando, tenía mucha suerte de que nadie más se encontraba caminando por ahí.

-Me preguntaba que estabas haciendo tan tarde rondando por ahí…- logró escuchar a sus espaldas, haciéndole girar instantáneamente pero de una forma más seria esta vez –pero veo que no hacías otra cosa salvo actuar infantilmente, mujer exorcista.

Ante sus palabras, no dijo nada; tan sólo se limitó a fruncir sus labios en una mueca de desagrado. De todas las personas que pudo haberse encontrado aquella noche, debió de haber sido un miembro de la Familia Noah.

Adelantó un paso, y luego otro más, lentamente acercándose a ella. Casi por instinto, o incluso quizá por temor, se encontró ella retrocediendo la misma cantidad; lo que más deseaba hacer en ese momento era mantener cierta distancia del Noah.

-¿A qué debo la presencia del gran Tyki Mikk?- mofó sarcásticamente, pasando sus manos por sobre su espalda en busca de su arma anti-Akuma. Ante la realización de que su arma había quedado dentro de la habitación del hotel, no pudo evitar el soltar un fuerte gruñido, chasqueando la lengua.

-¿Huh?- Tyki mofó de la misma forma, arqueando burlonamente una ceja. -¿Sin armas, mujer exorcista?- se había detenido en su camino; en su mente, agradeció el hecho de que él ya no siguiera avanzando hacia ella.

-Veo que hoy no es mi día de suerte.- forzó una sonrisa, observando detalladamente a sus alrededor por alguna escapatoria.

Cerca de ella había un camino oscuro el cual parecía ser un callejón, y eso le causaba un problema; cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera salvarse, o incluso también de que fuera un callejón sin salida y quedaría atrapada. Mordió un poco su labio inferior, frunciendo las cejas.

-Estás desesperada,- dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, haciendo un pequeño ademán con la mano. -¿Escaparé, o moriré en el intento?- recitó con falsa dramatización, volviendo a retomar su camino hacia ella.

Kain, la joven exorcista, no puedo evitar el fruncir los puños a sus costados, sintiendo el cómo lentamente las ideas o rutas de escape se iban agotando.

-Quizá estés en lo cierto,- dijo, parpadeando varias veces tras sentir la vista nublada; en ese momento, maldijo el que estuviera lloviendo, o que incluso también hubiera pensado que ningún Akuma se atravesaría en su camino. Ya podía incluso escuchar en su mente los insultos o palabras desaprobatorias de Kanda ante su descuido. –Me es frustrante el hecho de no poder darle una mejor bienvenida…- rió por lo bajo, percatándose de que no faltaba mucho para que Tyki estuviera a su altura.

El Noah no dijo nada, salvo sonrió.

Aquel carácter de esa mujer exorcista siempre le alegraba el día: palabras tan crudamente sarcásticas siempre podían atraerle una pequeña sonrisa en rostro.

-El tiempo de jugar al gato y al ratón ha terminado,- dijo, en su mano apareciendo aquellas mariposas que tanto amaba; pero sobre todas las cosas, amaba esa forma tan grotescamente limpia en que asesinaba a sus enemigos. Sus oscuros ojos se vieron posados sobre Kain, quién tras ver su arma, se tensó.

La expresión llena de temor que se veía reflejada en esos ojos verdes…no estaba seguro si la palabra que llegaba a su mente era la correcta, pero le _excitaba_. Ella sabía que estaba por morir, y de una forma muy patética, eso mismo causando un gran temor dentro de ella. Amaba esa expresión, y si podía ser capaz de crear un rostro tan temeroso como ese, deseaba escuchar el grito de dolor que podría llegar a causar.

Una sádica sonrisa se vio decorando sus labios, sus ojos mostrando también un brillo de emoción que le atrajo un mal presentimiento.

Kain ya sabía que lo que estaba por ocurrir podía terminar en su muerte, o en alguna otra cosa la cual de forma ignorantemente esperanzada esperaba que ocurriera. No sabía si deseaba ser salvada—acción que hería su orgullo de tan sólo pensarlo—, o poder huir.

-No recuerdo haber aceptado a jugar tal cosa…- murmuro por lo bajo, su tonalidad de voz casi cansada. Ya no quedaba más alternativa…-, pero si me permite, señor Noah, ¡tengo otras cosas que hacer!

No esperó a ver si Tyki decía algo más, o si su expresión cambiaba tan siquiera en lo más mínimo; pero ignorando aquella agua que estaba consumiendo al piso, giró sobre sus pies hacia aquel callejón lo más rápido que pudo. Aquellos charcos que saltaba ante casa pisada salpicaban por todas partes, haciendo su corrida aun más lenta y torpe de lo que había esperado.

No sabía cuantos segundos habían transcurrido desde que corrió de ahí, pero tras voltear por sobre su hombro hacia el camino que se encontraba dejando atrás, no encontró nada salvo oscuridad, y más agua. Pero aquel Noah no parecía estar persiguiéndole, y eso le hizo dudar, deteniéndose instantáneamente. ¿Dónde estaría? Sabía que él no dejaría a su presa escapar tan fácil, sobre todo porque se encontraba cazando a una presa fácil tras estar desarmada. ¿Entonces?

-No pudo haber desa…!—

Y antes de que pudiera terminar de articular aquella oración, se encontró siendo estrellada con cierta fuerza contra la pared, su espalda recibiendo todo el impacto.

Soltó un pequeño grito apagado, mordiendo accidentalmente su labio inferior ocasionando una pequeña herida sobre éste.

-¿Creíste escapar?- aquella voz que no deseaba el volver a escuchar resonó contra su oído, el cálido aliento del joven causando varios escalofríos en su cuerpo. Abrió de golpe los ojos, encontrándose con la misma desquiciante sonrisa de Tyki.

La joven exorcista no dijo nada, la única acción que se encontraba haciendo de momento era forcejear ante aquella fuerza que el joven Noah se encontraba aplicando sobre su cuerpo, manteniéndole completamente apegada contra la pared, casi inmóvil.

-Creí que por el resto de la noche no tendría que ver tu rostro.- forzó una sarcástica sonrisa, intentando ocultar-y por más inútil que fuera, ya que era conocedora de su debilidad-aquella impotencia que sentía.

Tyki soltó un corto silbido, pasando una mano por sobre la húmeda mejilla de Kain, quién tan sólo soltó un gruñido más. –Es obvio que no puedes escapar,- apenas terminando de decir esas palabras, fortaleció su agarre, causándole otro gruñido de dolor a la chica ante la fuerza que aplicó contra sus costillas– así que no veo la necesidad de pelear, tan sólo acepta tu destino.- su guante al final terminó en los labios de la chica, pintándose con esa pequeña cantidad de sangre que salía de su herida.

-Quizá suene un tanto arrogante, pero mi destino no es morir aquí…- no lo había pensado en mucho, pero tras sentir los dedos de Tyki a tan corta distancia de su boca, intentó soltar una mordida, creyendo de que esa forma le alejaría. El joven Noah pareció ser aun más rápido que ella, sosteniéndole del cuello antes de que ella pudiera realizar dicha acción.

-La sangre de los humanos es roja; siempre la intensidad de ese mismo rojo puede variar, pero tu sangre…- hizo una corta pausa, examinando aquella mancha que quedó sobre su guante. No puedo evitar el sonreír aun más. -, tu sangre es un color rojo tan~…podría decir que me agrada, y eso tan sólo hace que deseé ver aun más…

Sabía que aquellas palabras iban enserio, y el terror volvió a invadir su mente. Entrecerró un poco la mirada, esperando ver aquella acción que estaba por realizar, al igual que teniendo ya casi una imagen sangrienta de su cadáver postrado en el piso bajo las gotas de lluvia. Una sonrisa llena de ironía decoró sus labios, acción que le sorprendió.

Tyki volvió a crear otra de esas extrañas mariposas en su mano, en sus ojos mostrándose un brillo lleno de admiración mientras observaba ese lugar al cual podría cortar, o en dónde podría utilizar su arma o incluso también el si deseaba terminar con aquella supuesta batalla de un solo golpe. Al final, una punta de ésta se vio posada sobre su cuello, sintiendo lentamente el cómo iba cortando en diagonal una línea muy cerca de su yugular.

Podía sentir ya el cómo la sangre recorría por sobre su cuello, llegando a sus prendas de exorcista éstas manchándose también de ese liquido carmesí. Un grito de dolor había quedado atorado en su garganta, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no darle el placer de su sufrimiento; y ante ello, Tyki tan sólo mostraba una expresión apática en rostro.

-No hay necesidad de resistir,- dijo, realizando otro corte más sobre su mejilla, haciendo que sus labios se arquearan un más tras ver como la nueva herida comenzaba a sangrar –nadie vendrá, así que gritar te ayudaría a tener una muerte no tan dolorosa.

-Ngh…- fue todo lo que salió de su boca tras dichas palabras, el frío comenzando a invadir su ya más que inmóvil cuerpo.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre su rostro, pasando cerca de sus ojos y ante dicho líquido no estaba siquiera ya segura si eran las mismas gotas de lluvia las que decoraban su pálida piel, o si realmente se encontraba llorando; esperaba y fuera la primera opción.

Tyki no dijo nada después de eso, acercando lenta y peligrosamente su rostro al de ella. Le encantaba esa mirada, tanto que no podía siquiera cansarse de ver la misma expresión de terror en esa humana que sostenía contra su cuerpo. Pero lo que más amaba, podía llegar a admitir, eran sus ojos verdes que mostraban todo su sentir.

Movió con su mano libre su cuello, ladeando su rostro mientras que el pasaba el suyo a un costado del de ella, su nariz rosando el oído de la mujer exorcista. Ella olía diferente, también. Al principio el único olor que podía percibir en el lugar era el húmedo y extraño olor de tierra mojada combinado con el horrible olor al drenaje; pero ahora que se encontraba tan a corta distancia, podía _olerla _a ella. Era una aroma un tanto peculiar: cómo una rosa que fue cortada y puesta junto a un grupo de demás flores, pero la rosa siendo la que más destacaba entre todas las demás del racimo. Tanto su aroma como el color de su sangre eran cosas las cuales se veía completamente incapaz de encontrar alguna descripción, creando un misterio más para él; y tristemente, por más que le gustara descubrir misterios, éste estaba por terminar.

-Me encanta esa mirada…- su voz salió en una tonalidad un tanto ronca, expresando la desesperación que sentía por querer terminar con ella de una vez, pero al mismo tiempo, viéndose incapaz de realizar dicha acción por que deseaba el poder seguir admirando dicha mirada. Pasó su lengua por sobre aquella herida que adornaba su mejilla, saboreando ahora su sangre como piel.

Kain se había sorprendido; no encontraba siquiera la razón para negarlo. De todas aquellas acciones que pudo haber esperado por parte del joven Noah, esa había sido la que menos imaginó. Le había lamido el rostro; él, un hombre. Dicha acción, erróneamente, causó que se sonrojara. Intentó forcejear aun más, odiando aquella sensación que las lamidas que ahora Tyki daba sobre la herida de su cuello le causaban.

El joven Noah levantó su rostro segundos después de haber saboreado más de la sangre de la mujer exorcista, encontrándose con una sorpresa. Aquel rostro que ahora mostraba gran impotencia con un sonrojo tan visible…Si tan sólo aquel deseo de matarla no fuera tan intenso sobre su propio control, hubiera deseado hacer demás cosas…_cosas _las cuales todo hombre desearía hacer al encontrarse con una expresión tan vulnerable, una expresión tan…_deseable_.

-Parece que hemos llegado al final de esto, mujer exorcista.- estaba desilusionado; había sido capaz de detectar ese sentir en su tonalidad de voz. Y quizá ella también se encontraba desilusionada, pero de ella misma al ser tan…no sabía si la palabra _estúpida _era capaz de describir totalmente su torpeza.

Tyki separó un poco de ella la mano en que sostenía la extraña mariposa, esperando lanzar ya el último golpe. Kain tan sólo le miró, la misma expresión en rostro. ¿Así iba a morir?, se cuestionó con cierto aire de ironía, sonriendo. No era tampoco como que iba a rogarle a un Noah por su vida; dicha acción tan solo desobedecería a su código de exorcista, sobre todo el código de aquel dios que tanto odiaba, pero que debía de obedecer.

Se había adentrado tanto en sus pensamientos que tardó en percatarse de que Tyki se había detenido a medio camino de su ataque, una expresión llena de molestia reflejada en rostro mientras observaba hacia sus costados. Kain decidió también por girar su rostro, soltando un corto gruñido de dolor al no poder mover del todo bien su cuello. Se había sorprendido.

Jamás había llegado a considerar que sus camaradas vendrían hacia su rescate; ni siquiera creyó que éstos se hubieran percatado de su ausencia sino hasta la mañana siguiente cuando su cuerpo estuviera desangrándose por ahí en alguna calle del lugar. Pero ahí estaban: Allen y Kanda, con sus armas Anti-Akuma activadas listos para lanzar en cualquier momento el ataque.

-¡Suéltala!- escuchó a Allen decir, su tonalidad de voz demandante.

Tyki sonrió. –Así que vinieron a salvar a su camarada…- dijo, destacando lo más obvio. -, supongo que he de agradecerles.

Allen no comentó nada, y entre el silencio que se produjo en el lugar tan sólo se escuchó un ronco sonido de dolor que produjo su garganta cuando Tyki volvió a hacer presión contra su cuerpo, sintiendo el cómo la sangre ya recorría la manga de su brazo derecho, cayendo ya por sobre sus dedos.

-_Moyashi._- comenzó diciendo Kanda, curiosamente su tonalidad de voz más severa que de lo normal. Allen asintió como si entendiera a lo que se refería, posando su arma frente a él como normalmente lo hacía cuando estaba por lanzar ya un ataque.

No logró entender realmente lo que había sucedido, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, sabía que ya podía respirar mejor. Abrió un tanto cansada los ojos, encontrándose con la cortante mirada del japonés. Estaba ya más que segura que apenas y se recuperara o quizá apenas y estuvieran en un lugar seguro, Kanda le daría una larga lectura o le golpearía con el estuche de su espada.

Varios sonidos de batalla adornaban al fondo, haciendo eco dentro de aquel oscuro callejón. Allen apareció momentos después frente a ellos, su respiración un poco agitada a pesar de no haber en mucho peleado contra el joven Noah. Tyki yacía parado a varios centímetros de distancia, la mariposa ya más que inexistente mientras acomodaba sus cabellos bajo su negro sombrero.

-No es cómo que la hubieran salvado,- dijo en indiferencia –un día de estos volveré a venir a cazarla, pero quizá esa próxima vez lo tome con más calma.- dijo, realizando un corto ademán con su mano y desapareció entre la nada. Ninguno de los dos exorcistas dijo nada, aguardando aun con sus armas activadas esperando a ver si se trataba de una trampa, o si realmente había desaparecido. Cuando no sucedió nada, optaron por la segunda opción.

Kanda había recargado el cuerpo de Kain completamente contra su pecho, apretándola en un agarre no tan fuerte contra él tras sentir lo tembloroso que estaba el cuerpo de la pelinegra. Allen se acercó al par, en sus ojos observándose la preocupación que sentía sobre la chica.

-Sería mejor regresar…- dijo, a pesar de que ambos eran más que conscientes de que esa era la opción a la que más deberían recorrer.

Durante el camino de regreso nadie dijo nada, o siquiera tenían las ganas de comentar algo. Kain, por ejemplo, no tenía en mucho fuerzas para siquiera abrir la boca y decir que lo sentía. ¿O eso era lo que debía hacer, no? La pesadez era demasiada en sus ojos, y cuando menos se lo imaginó, sintió el cómo todo pensamiento se nublaba en su mente y caía dormida sobre los brazos de Kanda.

* * *

Normalmente escribo este tipo de cosas cuando estoy aburrida...pero disfruté escribir esto xD El siguiente Shot ya lo terminé, pero quizá ese lo venga públicando sino hasta el viernes c: Tendré una semana ocupada TTwTT En sí no son lemmons, pero tienen cierto contenido con smut y blah blah, es por ello que la clasificación es M

La OC quizá resulte un tanto...molesta por su forma de actuar, pero meh~ xDD Así fue cómo mi mente la imaginó más o menos ._.

Gracias por haber leído...si es acaso que alguien decidió por leer esto! xDD

_**-BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

_**-CAELUM-**_


	2. Chapter 2

En sí...una rápida explicación es el hecho de que me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento en la escuela, decidiendo por terminar y a su vez actualizar el segundo y último episodio de esta onda~. Fue puro aburrimiento, no teniendo ya en muchas ganas de serguir escribiéndolo y dejarlo así como estaba x3

Esta segunda parte es el Lavi x OC; el Tyki x OC sólo duro la parte pasada x33

Disfruten~ c:

**Disclaimer: D'Gray-Man NO es de Nuestra propiedad c: El OC ya es otra cosa xDD**

* * *

**~Guilty Pleasure~**

**II**

El dolor en su cuello parecía ya casi inexistente, tan sólo restando su dolor corporal al sentir cada musculo tensarse ante cada pequeño movimiento que deseaba el poder realizar.

Había despertado ya desde hace varios minutos, pero no había hecho ni el mínimo esfuerzo de abrir la boca para llamar a alguien o siquiera ponerse de pie para buscar a uno de sus compañeros. Después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, no estaba del todo segura del cómo podría encararles. Lo que había podía ser considerado como un acto vergonzoso en los ojos de los demás exorcistas: olvidar su arma Anti-Akuma en una habitación de hotel cuando son más que conocedores que los Akumas existen por todas partes…

Y en los ojos de ella, quizá, el sentimiento no era de vergüenza, sino de desilusión propia. Después de todo, había fallado; y por ende también, había dejado a un miembro de la familia Noah jugar con ella, al igual que le dejó escapar.

-Has despertado…- la suave voz del joven inglés le llamó la atención, dolorosamente haciéndole girar su cuello para encararle.

Él se encontraba parado a ciertos pasos de distancia de la cama, su saco de exorcista desaparecido por ahí ya que el tan sólo se encontraba vistiendo de su ropa informal: el mismo pantalón negro y camisola blanca.

-Eh…sí…- dijo sin mucha emoción, sintiendo aun dificultades para siquiera poder decir algo. Allen tan sólo asintió.

Ninguno de dos dijo nada después de esas cortas y casi inexpresivas palabras, ambos creyendo que aquel silencio que se había creado sería capaz de ayudar en algo. Y a ella, no parecía ayudarle en mucho. Las ganas de querer poder decir algo eran casi abrumadoras que le estaban desesperando, pero no podía verse capaz de poder abrir la boca y decir algo sin sentir dolor en su cuello. Aquella herida que Tyki le había ocasionado le estaba causando muchos problemas, por más simple y casi insignificante que había sido dicha cortada.

Lentamente y con dolor, intentó el poder tomar asiento sobre la cama, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no mover su cuello, el cual también se encontraba un poco inmovilizado por aquella venda que ahora lo decoraba. Allen se dio cuenta de lo que ella deseaba hacer, sin pensarlo dirigiéndose hacia ella para poderle ayudar. Al final Kain logró poder sentarse sobre la cama, su espalda recargada contra la pared.

Miró de reojo al joven peli-blanco, quién tras ayudarle había acortado completamente la distancia entre ellos dos, y se sintió ruborizar. Quizá ese sonrojo no era el mismo que había invadido su rostro aquella noche tras lo que Tyki había hecho, pero el sentimiento se le hacía un tanto familiar. Intentó el poder articular algo, sus labios moviéndose mientras torpemente iba formando las palabras, pero ningún sonido salió.

Allen tan sólo frunció el ceño, adelantándosele: -¿Qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió?

No deseaba el responder dicha pregunta tan…pronto…

-Fui…- comenzó diciendo, desviando su mirada hacia sus manos, percatándose incluso de que ambas muñecas estaban vendadas. ¿Cuándo fue que le lastimaron ahí? –Fui…una estúpida…- dijo, no deseando encarar a su compañero.

-¿Estúpida?- una nueva voz resonó dentro de la habitación. No hizo falta el levantar su rostro para saber que se trataba de Kanda. –Lo que hiciste no puede siquiera ser comparada con esa palabra, patética mujer.

La palabras de Kanda, como tan bien ya estaba acostumbrada a, había sido igual de duras que siempre; no le había sorprendido tampoco el que le llamará de esa forma, después de todo, ella era tal cosa…una _patética _mujer.

-Es lindo verte a ti también, Kanda...- su voz salió rasposa y poco forzada, pero el simple hecho de que ya podía verse capaz de articular una sola oración sin antes entrecortarse ya era todo un logro para ella. Y como respuesta, sólo obtuvo un fuerte gruñido por parte del pelinegro.

-Kain, no cambies el tema.- Allen dijo, esta vez dejando caer sus manos sobre la cama, de esa forma dándole a entender que estaba desesperado por obtener una respuesta; estaba preocupado por ella. -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Tan sólo…quería un paseo; lo demás es historia…- forzó una corta sonrisa, evitando el decir a detalle aquello que había pasado con Tyki, deseando olvidar aquella escena en dónde el parecía más que disfrutar su impotencia…

-Así que ahora se llama "paseo" a ser atacado por un Noah.- el joven inglés mofó sarcásticamente, sus ojos posados en ella, haciéndole estar aun más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. –Además, no deseo saber qué sucedió, sino porqué el Noah nos agradeció por…salvarte…

-No sé.- confesó, y estaba siendo más que honesta con esas palabras. Lo que sabía era que Tyki se había divertido al hacerle sufrir de aquella forma, pero la razón por la cual él le agradecería a un exorcista por salvar a uno de los suyos…era algo que ignoraba, y deseaba seguir ignorándolo por un largo tiempo más.

-Bueno- Allen se encontró soltando un cansado suspiro, sentándose a los pies de la cama mientras que esta vez le ofrecía a la joven pelinegra una sonrisa. -, lo bueno es que estás bien…bueno, o viva.

Kain no pudo evitar el reír ante sus palabras. –Viva, claro…por ahora…- las últimas palabras le salieron casi como un suspiro, percatándose de que ambos jóvenes habían escuchado lo que dijo ya que le dedicaron una rápida y frustrante mirada. No fue algo bueno que decir, o no en ese momento.

-Kain.- gruñó Allen; una sonrisa volvió a adornar su rostro.

-Es la verdad, después de todo.

-La lluvia se detuvo.

Aquellas cuatro palabras hicieron que ambos jóvenes voltearan a ver al joven Samurái, segundos después volteando hacia la ventana. Ya era de día, logró darse cuenta de ello, al igual de que los rayos de sol parecían más que intensos. Se podía escuchar algo de ruido desde las afueras de la habitación, y fue Kanda el primero quien decidió moverse para ver que estaba sucediendo, su fría mirada penetrando la cristalina ventana.

Pueblerinos ya se encontraban saliendo de sus respectivos hogares, recibiendo con gran alegría a ese día que por fin había cambiado. Kain estaba sorprendida. No creyó el poder ver la luz del sol sino hasta que nuevamente se encontrara allá en Inglaterra o dentro de la Orden en sí.

-Ya podremos regresar, ¿no?- comentó un tanto nerviosa, mirando esta vez a Kanda. –A casa…

Y él no dijo nada, tan sólo asintiendo casi ignorante ante sus palabras.

::-:-:-::

Había extrañado la comida que Jerry preparaba con tanto amor, recordándole casi a la comida cacera que tanto extrañaba de su madre allá en su antiguo hogar. A pesar de que el sabor o la cantidad de especias que el Chef usaba eran un tanto diferentes a las que ella acostumbraba, el sabor le encantaba, además del hecho de que el Dango y los Takoyaki eran su comida preferida.

Tomó otro palito de Dango en mano, metiendo a su boca casi al instante otra bola verde mientras que a lentas mordidas las saboreaba. La herida en su cuello aun seguía ahí; la rehabilitación estaba hiendo más lento de lo que se había imaginado, y la herida que estaba en su mejilla ya había curado, dejando una pequeña marca que aun estaba por desaparecer. Volvió a comer otro trozo más, una boba sonrisa siendo plasmada en su rostro ante delicioso sabor.

-Así que Ka-chii regresó a ser la misma niña de siempre~- la melosa voz de un pelirrojo hizo eco en sus oídos, arruinando por completo aquel gran apetito que sentía. Dejó el resto del Dango sobre su plato, volteando cuidadosamente a ver a Lavi, quién como siempre se encontraba sonriendo.

-No sé si decir si extrañaba ser molestada, o si realmente prefiero seguir en cama intentando olvidar aquello.- sentenció de forma directa, aborrecimiento reflejado en su mirada. Lavi soltó un corto y falso quejido, pasando una mano por sobre su pecho fingiendo dolor.

-Y yo que estaba emocionado de ver a Ka-chii.- fingió llanto, tomando aquella barita de Dango que Kain había abandonado segundos atrás, comiéndose el pedazo restando.

Kain soltó una pequeña risa, posando una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo en apoyo silencioso, frotándole suavemente. Lavi le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, aquella que siempre se encontraba sonriéndole a las demás personas que le rodeaban dentro de la Orden.

-Me dijeron que te hirieron,- dijo, su vista posada en algún otro punto dentro de la habitación –cuando me enteré creí que mentían.

-No soy inmortal, Lavi.- dijo, tomando una bola de Takoyaki y comiéndola. –Es normal que salga herida de alguna batalla.

-Batalla la cual asististe sin armas.

Eran ciertas, esas palabras.

Dentro de la habitación de hotel había olvidado su arco, su inocencia; saliendo a por las calles de noche ignorante de aquel mundo peligroso en cual le había tocado vivir…encontrándose con aquel Noah que había…

Todavía no lo podía olvidar, ocasionando un efecto secundario dentro de su cuerpo al seguir recordando aquella sensación, haciéndole sonrojar mientras sentía su sangre punzante contra la venda de su cuello, sintiendo como si la herida nuevamente fuera a abrirse.

Lavi le observó, esta vez su atención más que fija en su rostro. Algo había pasado en su pelea contra el Noah que causó esa reacción tan…no estaba del todo seguro cómo podía describir ese sonrojo y ese brillo en sus ojos, pero no le agradaba para nada. Frunció el ceño. Ninguno de dos había dicho nada, salvo que Kain no quitaba de rostro aquella expresión que estaba llegando a odiar completamente, su mano posada sobre la venda de cuello.

¿Qué había sucedido realmente?

Un simple ataque no causaría…

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente, una imagen un tanto perturbadora llegando a su mente. Aquel escenario el cual de momento llenaba su mente de pensamientos un tanto desagradables, haciéndole mirar con cierta preocupación y odio a su acompañante.

-Kain…

La forma en que había dicho su nombre llamó su atención, sacándole de todo pensamiento. -¿Sucede algo, Lavi?

Pero el no dijo nada, salvo se puso inmediatamente de pie. Su único ojo visible mostrando seriedad, y ante su repentina acción llamó la atención de todos los Buscadores y demás exorcistas que estaban dentro del comedor; sobre todo la atención del exorcista inglés.

-¿Lavi?- volvió a decir su nombre pero ésta vez en confusión, mirándole curiosa.

Y nuevamente, no obtuvo respuesta.

Lavi se agachó un poco, tomando de un rápido e inesperado movimiento a la chica, levantándola sobre su hombro. Kain gritó en sorpresa, llamando aun más la atención de aquellos que habían a un principio ignorado su presencia.

-¡L-Lavi!- exclamó sorprendida, golpeando una mano contra su espalda. -¡E-esto…!

-Tenemos que hablar.- sentenció, no perdiendo ni un minuto más dentro de aquel lugar, saliendo a lentos pasos que hicieron eco dentro del silencio que se produjo dentro del comedor.

A pesar de que durante todo el trayecto estuvo forcejeando ante el agarre de Lavi, cuando se dio cuenta de que era más que inútil se rindió, dejando sus brazos caer contra su espalda mientras que su cabeza estaba recargada contra la de él. No estaba del todo segura al dónde iban exactamente, pero tras darse cuenta que se habían adentrado a la parte de la Orden en que estaban las habitaciones de todos los Exorcistas, creyó que iban a su habitación, o a la de él.

Lavi se detuvo momentos después, abriendo la puerta de la habitación y después azotándola con un pie. Lo primero que le recibió fue la oscuridad del lugar, pero no dejó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a ésta Lavi había encendido la luz; estaban en la habitación del joven pelirrojo.

-Si lo que quieres es hablar…- buscaba las palabras correctas, creyendo que él había actuado de esa forma precipitada por algo que había dicho. - ¿Podrías bajarme?

-…- no respondió, pero acató a sus palabras. La depositó en el piso, sentándola con cuidado esperando no reabrir la herida de su cuello. Cuando le había levantado no había pensado en eso. Una vez y ella estaba sentada recargada contra la pared, el se puso frente a ella, poniéndose de rodillas para estar a su nivel.

En ese momento, y tras estar más o menos consciente de la situación que había vivido, no había—o no encontraba—la necesidad de cuidar sus palabras, y por ello, prefirió ir directamente al grano: -¿Te tocó?

Aquellas dos palabras le sobresaltaron completamente, haciéndole soltar un corto grito sorpresivo.

Esa era toda respuesta que necesitaba para cumplir sus sospechas. Aquel Noah que le había atacado no sólo le hirió, sino que también le había tocado de una forma la cual nadie podía tocar a una mujer…y eso le enfurecía. Él era un Bookman, alguien que sabía manipular y controlar sus emociones completamente, pero en ese momento no estaba del todo seguro el cómo podría verse capaz de olvidar aquel odio.

-A-algo…así…- murmuró, desviando la mirada mientras instintivamente pasaba una mano sobre la venda de su cuello, las yemas de sus dedos tocando con suavidad la rígida tela blanca. –N-no sé porque le tomas en mucha importancia, Lavi.- ésta vez le dedicó una suave mirada, sintiendo un sonrojo de vergüenza invadir su rostro. Últimamente había estado actuando de una forma muy impotente, vulnerable ante los ojos de cualquier persona que le hacía cuestionar si se estaba volviendo en alguien débil. –Es normal que esto suceda…soy un Exorcista, después de todo…

-¿Por ser exorcista, dejarías que te tocaran?- repitió molesto, eso siendo aquello que había entendido tras sus palabras.

Esas palabras no eran esas que realmente deseaba escuchar como excusa ante lo que le había sucedido, y el hecho de tampoco saber hasta qué grado el Noah le tocó hacía que se enfureciera aun más, posando sus manos contra los hombros de la chica apegándola contra la pared. Ella parecía sorprendida, extrañada ante lo que se encontraba haciendo pero no le importaba…no en ese momento…

-¡¿Acaso es aquello lo que quieres decirme?!

Y ella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, soltando después un corto quejido de dolor tras sentir un corto dolor en la herida de su cuello. Volvió a posar sus dedos sobre dónde recordaba que la herida que había causado Tyki estaba, sintiendo una pequeña marca húmeda. Cómo se lo había temido, la herida se había reabierto.

La expresión sobre el rostro de Lavi se suavizó un poco, ésta vez en sus ojos siendo reflejado un poco de arrepentimiento. Kain abrió un poco la boca, esperando el poder balbucear demasiadas cosas y entre estas disculparse ante él; pero una mano del chico se vio posada en su boca, haciéndole callar.

-Es mi culpa; no digas nada.

No entendió el mucho la razón del porque asintió silenciosamente, sus verdosos ojos aun posados en los de él. Aquel sentimiento que se veía plasmado en su mirada no le gustaba en mucho…Casi haciéndole costumbre, soltó una mordida, ganando ésta vez mientras sentía entre sus dientes partes de piel de la palma de la mano de Lavi. El pelirrojo soltó un corta quejido, arqueando curioso una ceja ante aquella acción tan…inesperada de la pequeña exorcista…

Separó su mano de su boca, observando aquel pequeño trazo de saliva que había quedado como prueba de que había sido mordido. Sonrió de lado, mirando su mano para después dedicarle una mirada curiosa a la joven pelinegra.

-Lo siento.- dijo antes de que él pudiera replicar de alguna u otra forma. Pero sus palabras tan solo hicieron que frunciera el ceño. -¿Podríamos cambiar de tema, Lavi?- preguntó un tanto esperanzada de que por fin aquel tema el cual tanto había estado atormentando sus recuerdos por fin le dejaran en paz. Lavi tan sólo negó con la cabeza.

-No hasta que me digas quién lo hizo, y que sucedió…

Mordió un poco su labio inferior, volviendo a sentir aquella pequeña cortada que se había hecho la noche anterior y la razón por la cual Tyki comenzó a perder su control. Desvió la mirada de Lavi, su vista perdiéndose en aquellos rincones vacíos de su habitación. Pero el hizo lo mismo que Tyki, tomándole del mentón haciendo que su vista tan sólo estuviera posada en él, y sólo él.

-Eres Bookman, ¿no?- dijo en pequeño gruñido, frunciendo sus cejas. –Deberías de saber lo que sucedió.

Lavi negó suavemente. –Panda-_jiji _es quién sabe todo a detalle. Yo…preferiría escucharlo de ti.

Pero ella no deseaba el que él supiera lo que sucedió, a pesar de que tarde o temprano dicha información llegaría a sus oídos. Y honestamente, prefería y fuera mucho después, cuando en sus recuerdos dicho suceso no fuera otra cosa salvo algo que sucedió en el pasado, y ya.

Pero se trataba de Lavi…una persona quien demandante deseaba saber lo que le sucedió mientras preguntaba con tanto dolor y arrepentimiento en su mirada. Raramente uno era capaz de admirar dicha mirada en los ojos de un Bookman, persona la cual desde muy pequeño había sido enseñado a no entrometer sus sentimientos sobre su _trabajo_ dentro de la construcción de la historia.

¿Acaso él solo deseaba saber lo que le ocurrió, para ser escrito en la _historia_? ¿Pero qué había de importante en lo que sucedió? Todo iba a terminar con la muerte de un Exorcista más; muertes que se veían a cada rato dentro de la Orden.

-Tyki Mikk.

Ese nombre era todo lo que necesitaba para entender aun mejor aquello que había sucedido, retomando la seriedad.

-Había decidido el ir a tomar un paseo bajo la lluvia, creyendo ingenuamente que no encontraría ningún Akuma en el camino, dejando mi arma Anti-Akuma dentro de la habitación del hotel…

Lavi ya había soltado todo agarre sobre su pequeño cuerpo, permaneciendo aun sobre sus rodillas sentado frente a ella. Escuchaba con atención todo lo que decía, memorizando cada palabra del relato.

-Realmente creí que Tyki me asesinaría; de hecho, ya estaba más que lista para morir bajo su mano y uh…- hizo una corta pausa, aquella molesta sensación volviendo a llenar su cuerpo, volviendo a sonrojarse. –No entendí en mucho la razón por la cual hizo eso…l-lamer mi cuello, saborear mi sangre…- le resultaba un poco vergonzoso el tener que decir aquel sucedo en alto; inclusive, había omitido dicho detalle de su historia cuando se la contó a Allen y Kanda. ¿Por qué ahora se encontraba siendo honesta?

-Y después, Allen y Kanda llegaron, salvándome; pero antes de que Tyki se fuera, él dijo: "Gracias por venir a salvarla, pronto regresaré para volverla a cazar", palabras las cuales a un principio, no había en mucho entendido.- terminó, forzando una corta sonrisa mientras veía de una forma más calmada al joven pelirrojo.

El mostraba una expresión…podía pensar entre tranquila o seria, o inclusive también molesta y llena de desesperación. No podía leer su mirada; mientras que él podía leer completamente lo que ella sentía, al igual que Tyki lo había hecho.

-Así que eso fue lo que paso…- murmuró para sí, alzando su mano hasta poder tocar la venda que rodeaba su cuello la cual ya se había teñido de una pequeña mancha roja. Las yemas de sus dedos abarcaron toda la tela, suavemente subiendo hasta por su rostro y rosando también aquella marca que había quedado sobre su mejilla.

-¿Lo odiaste?

Sus palabras le habían sacado de su pequeño transe, mirándole aun con sonrojo en rostro. Había disfrutado aquella sensación que los suaves dedos de Lavi habían producido que se olvidó completamente de lo que estaba sucediendo, olvidar aquello de lo que se encontraban hablando.

-¿Eh?- musitó, sintiéndose casi como una boba tras decir esa pequeña palabra.

Lavi no volvió a repetirse en sus palabras, sino que acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de ella, sus manos nuevamente siendo posadas sobre la venda de su cuello. Retiró el pequeño seguro metálico, dejándole deliberadamente caer contra el piso, y se dedicó a retirar la sucia prenda de su lugar. Los movimientos de Lavi eran tan lentos y cuidadosos que creyó sentir un poco de cariño en sus acciones. A los segundos su cuello volvió a recibir un poco de aire, sintiendo un pequeño ardor ya que su herida nuevamente se había abierto.

-Quería saber si lo odiaste…el que un hombre como él hiciera eso…- ladeó su rostro, usando sus pulgares para levanta su mentón, examinando la herida. Le resultaba extraño, el hecho de que Lavi estuviera realizando tal cosa de una forma tan inesperadamente repentina.

-Y-yo…!- y ni siquiera se vio capaz de terminar de articular aquella oración, cuando sintió algo húmedo rosar contra su herida, sabiendo casi al instante que Lavi se encontraba pasando su lengua por sobre su herida; pero si llegaba a comprar aquella situación con lo que había vivido aquella noche con Tyki, podía decir que era completamente diferente: no había dolor, sino que sentía algo muy diferente, palabra con la cual se avergonzaba de tan solo pensar en. Sentía _placer…_

Lavi le sostuvo en lugar, pasando lentamente su lengua sobre aquella cortada, limpiando casi como un vampiro aquella sangre que ya parecía casi inexistente, tan sólo dejando una marca al igual que en su mejilla. Trazó toda la cicatriz, pasando también por sobre su yugular al igual que toda la piel del alrededor. Aquella chica a quién mantenía apegada contra la pared se encontraba temblando bajo su agarre; ya siendo bajo placer o temor, realmente lo ignoraba.

No podía verse capaz de detener aquella acción, deseando el poder pasar su lengua por demás partes de su pálida piel. Con una mano le siguió sosteniendo del cuello, usando la otra para ir desabrochando los primeros botones de su saco de exorcista, exponiendo ahora la piel desnuda de su hombro; más terreno el cual debía de abarcar en lamidas. Siguió su camino, dejando un tramo de su misma saliva por sobre aquellas partes que había recorrido, mordiendo de en vez en cuando su piel, succionando, pellizcando hasta crear una marca roja. Era gran conocedor de que esas marcas eran depositadas en el cuerpo de la persona quién se podía considerar su amante; ¿acaso él la consideraba como tal? ¿Acaso ella le consideraba como tal? Lo ignoraba.

Kain observaba aquella acción que Lavi se encontraba haciendo en silencio, sintiendo como su algo en su garganta deseaba explotar para ser liberado de una rápida y ruidosa forma…queriendo por fin liberar aquello que llevaba ya mucho tiempo reteniendo en su interior. Sus manos temblaban, sintiendo la ansiedad de poder pasar sus dedos sobre aquella rojiza cabellera, desarreglándola completamente mientras apegaba aun más a su cuerpo su rostro.

¿Qué era aquello que le estaba sucediendo? Quizá esa era una pregunta la cual fácilmente podría responder de no ser que se encontraba bajo el control de esas _excitantes _lamidas que el chico realizaba sobre su piel.

-L-Lavi…- musitó en un leve murmullo, sintiendo el cómo un pequeño río de saliva recorría su mandíbula, cayendo por sobre su barbilla y quedando ahí.

Después de haber pronunciado el nombre del pelirrojo de una forma tan inmoral, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un gran error. Lavi ya no se encontraba realizando aquella acción que le había mantenido ocupado varios segundos atrás, sino que ahora se encontraba mirándole con cierto aire de sorpresa, y lujuria. Ahora que por fin se podía ver capaz de leer las emociones del chico sobre sus ojos, nunca creyó que dicho sentir sería el primero que descubriría en él.

-La forma en que pronunciaste mi nombre…- dijo, soltando por fin del mentón a la chica mientras pasaba su pulgar por sobre aquel pequeño tramo de saliva que había quedado sobre su barbilla. –Adiós autocontrol.

Parpadeó confusa ante sus palabras, pero cuando sintió sus labios sobre los de ella—besándole desesperadamente—, entendió a lo que se refería. La forma en que Lavi maniobraba sus labios sobre los de ella parecía casi como un experto enseñándole a una novata, situación la cual en realidad estaba ocurriendo. Era su primer beso, después de todo.

Ante la sorpresa, abrió un poco la boca, pensando en cerrarla casi instantáneamente hasta que sintió algo adentrarse a su húmeda caverna. La sorpresa, en ese momento, había sido demasiado grande. No sabía el cómo poder reaccionar ante eso, perdiendo todo control; después de todo, ese pelirrojo que le mantenía presa contra la pared era quién parecía un maestro del besar, su lengua moviéndose contra la suya mientras inspeccionaba cada rincón de su boca.

La respiración comenzaba a hacerle falta, pero él no parecía en mucho estar en algo afectado. Podía incluso sentir ya parte de la saliva del chico adentrándose a su boca, combinándose con la de ella mientras que nuevamente volvía a caer sobre su barbilla al no poder tragarla toda en ese momento. Posó sus manos sobre las prendas del chico, apretando en puño mientras se sostenía de él.

Lo que estaban haciendo no era lo correcto, ¿entonces por qué seguían? ¿Por qué no se lo quitaba de encima?

En aquel momento en cual creyó que realmente no sería capaz de contener aun más la respiración, Lavi se separó de ella; la respiración de ambos jóvenes saliendo forzada, casi jadeante. Podía sentir un fuerte calor en su rostro, y no era en mucho necesario el tener que ponerse a pensar de lo que era cuando era más que obvio. Sus ojos buscaron los de él; ojos los cuales estaban más que posados en ella.

No estaba del todo segura si ese era el momento adecuado para poder abrir su gran boca y dar alguna queja o simple comentario al respecto, pero si ella se ponía a pensar con un poco más de claridad…no había nada por lo cual soltar queja, ya que ella gustosa había accedido a ese beso. Lentamente, fue soltando aquel agarre que sostuvo momentos atrás sobre las prendas del pelirrojo, desviando su rostro mientras su mirada caía hacia el suelo. Se sentía avergonzada, no lo iba a negar.

-Kain…

Raramente, ella podía escuchar que Lavi dijera su nombre completo y no con ese aire infantil y en forma de apodo; pero sobre todo, raramente podía escucharle el pronunciar su nombre con dichosa suavidad. Volvió a regresarle la mirada, ésta vez una pequeña sonrisa siendo embozada en rostro cuando sintió que nuevamente conseguía control sobre sus emociones.

-Lo siento…- volvió a repetirse en palabras, dudando después si eso era lo correcto.

El pelirrojo tan sólo arqueó una ceja, confuso ante su confesión. ¿Qué razón tenía ahora para pedir disculpas?

-¡Lavi! ¿Kain está ahí adentro?

Allen se encontraba golpeando suavemente la puerta, preguntando por la joven exorcista; ambos se habían sorprendido ante su repentina aparición, para segundos después darse cuenta de que aun se encontraban en el suelo en una posición un tanto comprometedora. Lavi forzó un poco su garganta, separándose de la pelinegra mientras se ponía de pie, estirando una mano en aspecto caballeresco mientras esperaba que la joven accediera a tomarla, ayudándole después a ponerse de pie.

Kain, una vez estando sobre sus pies, se dispuso a arreglar un tanto torpe aquellos botones de su saco de Exorcista que minutos atrás Lavi había desabrochado, sintiendo un pequeño rubor teñir sus mejillas tras recordar aquello que había hecho. No estaba ahora del todo segura si sería capaz de olvidar tanto su experiencia con Tyki como ahora su experiencia con el joven pelirrojo.

-¡Aquí esta~!- exclamó Lavi, forzando aquella amigable tonalidad de voz.

La pelinegra le miró de reojo. La forma en que ahora ese chico se encontraba comportando era muy distinta a la de hacía unos cuantos segundos, extrañándole completamente, pero a su vez, asombrándole. No sabía que el chico podía cambiar tan drásticamente su forma de actuar ante los miembros de la Orden Oscura, sabiendo cómo comportarse frente a cada persona.

-Supongo que…adiós…- murmuró por lo bajo, queriendo comenzar su camino fuera de la habitación de Lavi; pero antes de que pudiera girar la perilla de la habitación, el pelirrojo le había detenido tomando su mano. Aquella expresión llena de seriedad nuevamente plasmada en su mirada.

-No hemos terminado de hablar…- fue lo que dijo, soltándole para ser él quien abría la puerta.

Sus palabras le mantuvieron callada, escuchando silenciosamente a ese corto intercambio de palabras entre el pelirrojo y el joven inglés. A pesar de que Lavi se encontraba sonriendo alegremente, como normalmente solía hacerlo cuando no había nada a su alrededor que le preocupara, sabía que por dentro él no se sentía así…Frenéticamente, movió la cabeza, intentando descartar todos aquellos pensamientos. Pero su movimiento tan brusco en su cuello tan solo ocasionó una cosa: la herida la cual Lavi había limpiado con sus lamidas, había vuelto a mostrar molestias.

Una sensación fría recorrió su cuello, y pasó su mano para confirmar sus sospechas: un pequeño tramo de sangre yacía recorriendo por sobre su piel. Le dedicó otra mirada a ambos jóvenes, quienes no parecían en mucho prestar atención a lo que había pasado y eso le atrajo una pequeña sonrisa a su rostro.

Sin decir nada, o tomarse la molestia de volver a mirar atrás, giró sobre sus pies y se marchó, en mente solamente pensando en ir a alguna parte de toda la orden en dónde no habría nadie cerca, dónde por fin podría estar en silencio pensando en cualquier cosa que no fueran esas que tanto deseaba el poder olvidar. No estaba del todo segura si aquella sala en dónde normalmente uno podía estar para pensar estaría del todo vacía, pero intentaría el ir.

Después de haber caminado un cierto tramo, abrió aquella puerta que ahora se encontraba frente a ella y se adentró casi de golpe, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Por fin había llegado a su habitación. Todo seguía como lo había dejado varias semanas atrás cuando se fue a su misión con Kanda y Allen, nada había cambiado de lugar salvo que algunas cosas parecían ya un poco empolvadas.

Se expresión se relajo un poco, pero eso tampoco significaba el que no se encontrara en mucho frustrada. No le gustaba ver aquellas cosas que tanto atesoraba en un estado tan deprimente. Caminó hacia su cama, sentándose sobre las blancas sabanas mientras observaba aquel estuche abierto de un violín; instrumento el cual en sus ojos parecía brillar ente aquella oscuridad.

-Tengo que tratar la herida…- dijo en un leve murmuro, cayendo en cuenta que desde que se había adentrado a su habitación había olvidado una cosa tan importante como esa; aunque en realidad, no estaba del todo segura si debía de ser considerada como tal, ya que lo único que le había atraído no era otra cosa salvo puras molestias.

* * *

Y pues...ahí termino todo c:

De ser que alguien lo leyó y fue en algo de su agrado...a pesar de la gran tontería llena de Smut estúpido que ésta persona escribió, me hace en algo feliz x33

Ésta también era la primera vez que intenaba escribir algo con un OC, y fue en algo entretenido...quizá luego me ponga a escribir más pero de distintas series...y no con contenido tan estúpido como el que acababan de leer QAQ

Gracias por su atención c:

_**-BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

_**-CAELUM-**_


End file.
